A Puppies Heart
by FelixFox
Summary: "Seto had to admit he was somewhat cute...for a dog."  Seto has always hated puppies ever since he was young, but maybe one golden puppy could be the only exception...   Maybe boyxboy/puppyshipping. No yaoi


Disclaimer; I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh or anything related to it...

* * *

><p><p>

Ibeseeingyou's notes: Right I did have an account on here, named the same as it is now, but my old account started to get hacked and my stories were being deleted as I was putting them up so I decided to make a new one and change all the details, except the name because I'm quite fond of it now. Anyway all of my stories will appear shortly but for now I wanted to post this :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter one

-Ring, Ring-

Seto groaned, waking up at three in the morning was never fun, to find his phone screaming and squealing. Seto finally put it out it's misery and pulled the cord out of the wall, silencing it. Now Seto could go back to sleep...

-Ringtone-

"What the fuck!" Seto grumbled, as he reached for his mobile phone. "As I thought," Seto muttered, after flicking up his phone to see the name 'Bakura'. Seto pushed the green button and pulled the phone close to his ear.

"What do you want fluffy?" Seto grumbled.

"Ah, we've got a situation yo-"

"Good bye Fluffy," Seto mumbled, pressing the red button and throwing his phone under his pillow.

Seto finally shut his eyes and started to drift away...until.

-Ringtone-

"For fuck fucking sake!" Seto shouted.

Seto flipped his phone up again and slammed it to his ear.

"What the fuck do you want you fluffy piece of shit!" Seto shouted, careful not to wake Mokuba up.

"We've got a problem...and we need you're help," Bakura said, in a slightly distressed tone.

"No," Seto answer bluntly.

"Oh come on," Bakura whined, Bakura didn't seem to care that he was talking to the person who could easy beat the crap out of him. "We need you're help so get you're lazy arse over here!"

Seto growled. "Fine, but you're still a pain the arse."

"I can live with that," Bakura chirped. "Go to the game shop and I'll explain everything."

Seto rolled his eyes. _He's such a pain...I suppose I better get changed into something decent, _Seto thought, staring down at his pyjamas.

* * *

><p><p>

Seto reached the game shop at half three, still way to early to even think about being awake. _I swear if Fluffy doesn't have a good excuse I'll kill him,_ Seto thought marching into the game shop.

When Seto entered the game shop he was greeted by Yugi, whom took him up to the living area part of the game shop. Inside that room was unbelievable sight, Puppies. Puppies everywhere.

Seto didn't know what to make of the situation, and so made the decision to leave the room. _What the fuck? Bakura knows I hate dogs! _Seto thought. _Should I go back in and kill Bakura or wait until someone realises I've left the room...Well knowing the 'friendship gang' that could take a while._ Seto took a deep breath and entered the room, taking no notice of the several puppies in the room and walking straight up to Bakura.

"You bastard," Seto growled, pinning Bakura up again the wall behind the albino.

"What's up?" Bakura joked.

"You know I hate damn dogs."

"Puppies," Bakura corrected.

Seto slammed Bakura against the wall again, but even harder than the last time. "Same damn thing," The brunet snarled.

"True," Bakura stated.

Seto paused, he was about ready to punch Bakura's lights out which at the time didn't seem like a bad idea. "Then why the fuck did you ask," Seto paused, realising he came here against his will. "Why did you force me to come down here?"

"Well-"__By the look on Bakura's face Seto could tell what the albino was thinking.

"No way!" Seto screamed. "I am not looking after on of them mutts!"

"You have to," Marik stated, Suddenly coming up from behind Seto spinning him around "Joey come here boy," Marik said in a babyish tone, patting his knees.

Out behind one of the white couches came a small golden blonde puppy. Presumably the mutt. _**(A/N:This is all through Seto's eyes well the first chapter is..the next one from then on will be through Joey's eyes k?) **_Seto had at admit he was somewhat cute...for a dog.

"Mutt?" Seto sniggered.

Joey didn't do anything except sit loyally by Marik's side, however he didn't stay like that for long. Soon enough Marik had pushed Joey over to Kaiba who stared down at the puppy making him whimper in fear. _What's wrong with the mutt,_ Seto thought. _He never seems to be scared of me...well not as a human._

Bakura groaned. Coming up next to Marik. "Pick him up," He said. "He's very scared because he doesn't really know what's going on."

The mutt turned his head around and growled at Bakura. If he kept this up Seto wouldn't mind looking after the mutt for a while. Maybe he could teach him how to kill Bakura. Oh the joys of seeing Bakura being torn apart.

"Kaiba!" Bakura snapped. "Pick the god damn dog up."

"You're dreaming," Seto stated. "There is not way in hell I'm doing that."

"Okay fine you can just look after the dog version of Mai," Bakura joked, this was still unknown to Seto.

Seto's jaw dropped. "Please tell me you're lying."

"Nope, it's the truth," Bakura lied, discreetly winking to Marik. "So what's it going to be the dog or Joey," Marik sniggered at Bakura's joke but stopped when Seto sent him a glare. _**(A/N: I'm never nice to Mai...and I never will be I hate her character sorry for upsetting any Mai fans)**_

Seto looked down at the golden puppy, then back to Bakura and Marik then back down to the puppy. _I-I guess one hold won't hurt, he's better than Mai,_ Seto physically shivered when Mai crossed his mind. _And who knows it might not really be the mutt, the fluffy rat and his accomplice of stupidity maybe lying. _

Seto hesitated for a few seconds before picking the puppy up in his arms, the mutt continued to whimper.

"Go ahead and do whatever you like," Bakura said, walking away. "He won't remember the next two days so you can cuddle up to him as much as you want," Bakura looked back and gave Seto a 'you know you want to' smirk.

Seto grimaced at Bakura, then at the whimpering mutt in his arms. "There, there," Seto whispered...sort of, stroking the mutt then letting his hand fly back. _Well that failed,_ Seto thought. _Oh come on Seto, pretend it's not the mutt that you hate and pretend it's a puppy...that you would still probably hate. Damn!_

Seto tried again this time stroking him for more than a few seconds and succeeding this time. The mutts whimpering seemed to get quieter and quieter until it finally stopped. He was getting good at this. Seto looked down to be met with the mutts soft doe brown eyes, that's when reality hit Seto. He was holding and...stroking, comforting his enemy. This was wrong. So wrong.

Seto put the mutt down, whom whimpered some but Seto decided to ignore that and walked towards Bakura. "Bakura!" Seto snapped, Seto found this the only way to get through to the albino.

Bakura sighed. "Yes Kaiba," Bakura was the only person, besides Mokuba, who didn't call him things like 'money bags' or something stupid like that. He...respected Bakura for that but only a little, but even that could get snatched away at times.

"D-do I really need to look after the m-I-I mean Joey?"

"Yes," Bakura said, softly careful not annoy Seto for Joey's sake. "No one else can look after him so I'm afraid it will have to be you."

Seto went from wimpy and pathetic to arrogant and self centred, some things never changed. "Well if I have to take him to my home you're taking him there, you can think twice before putting that mutt into my limo."

"Sure."

Seto paused, he thought Bakura would protest in some kind of way. "W-well I'm leaving drop him at my mansion at ten sharp," Yup, Seto was back to his old self.

Done!

R&R


End file.
